Thomas in Trouble
Thomas in Trouble, retitled Thomas Breaks the Rules in American releases, is the twenty-second episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Ring in the Old and How the Station Got Its Name. Plot One day, Thomas is leaving the quarry at the end of his branch line with both trucks and Annie and Clarabel. The rails here run alongside the road, so Thomas is always careful at this point in his run and whistles to make sure no-one gets hurt. Thomas sees a new policeman on his bike and, having been friends with the previous policeman who had just retired, he whistles good morning to him. Unfortunately, this policeman is not in the mood to be friendly. The policeman first complains about Thomas' whistling after muttering over not getting much sleep last night, and then tells Thomas that he is breaking the law by not wearing cowcatchers and sideplates on the road. Thomas gets angry, and his driver argues that they have never had an accident before. But this just makes things worse, and the policeman brands Thomas a "regular law breaker". Thomas then continues sadly to the station. In his dining room, the Fat Controller is having breakfast when he is phoned about Thomas' incident with the police. Rushing to the station, the Fat Controller is told what happened, and starts arguing with the policeman. The policeman won't back down however, staying loyal to his duties, and the Fat Controller concedes that Thomas will need to be fitted with cowcatchers and sideplates. Thomas is distraught by this, saying that he will be laughed at for looking like a tram. The comment causes the Fat Controller to be reminded of Toby. Knowing that the tram engine is losing a lot of his work to buses and lorries, the Fat Controller writes a letter to Toby's controller asking if he can be sent to Sodor. A few days later, Toby arrives, and is greeted by the Fat Controller, who notices that Toby has brought Henrietta with him and he is more than happy to allow her to stay as well. Toby soon proves to have a talent for handling the trucks. Although Thomas is jealous at first, he quickly becomes good friends with Toby, especially when Toby uses his bell to frighten the policeman. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * The Butler * The Policeman * Henrietta (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * Lower Tidmouth * Topham Hall * The Quarry Tramroad * Tidmouth Sheds (deleted scene) * Anopha Quarry (indirectly mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book Toby the Tram Engine. * The conversation on the telephone is the scene with Thomas, his driver, the Fat Controller and the policeman sped up. * The dialogue of Sir Topham Hatt's butler saying that he's wanted on the telephone and Sir Topham Hatt saying "Bother that telephone!" was re-used in Tale of the Brave. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train is used. * A deleted scene shows Toby pulling his train past Tidmouth Sheds. * This episode takes place during Toby and the Stout Gentleman. Goofs * In the first close-up of the policeman talking, the camera wobbles. * In the first close-up of Thomas, his wheels do not move for the first two seconds of the shot. * As Thomas is seen stopping and talking to the policeman, a small black spot is seen on the top right corner of his tank. * When Thomas' driver says "Rubbish, we've been along here hundreds of times," the brim of his cap is falling off. * In the restored version, the words "Regular lawbreaker" were written before the narrator says that the policeman wrote them in his notebook. * When the Fat Controller talks to the policeman, the brim of his top hat has paint chips in it. * Before Toby comes onscreen after frightening the policeman, the track he is on wobbles. * In a picture of Thomas at Elsbridge and when Thomas first stops by the policeman, his eyes are wonky. * Toby has his 7 before becoming part of Sir Topham Hatt's railway. * Clarabel is facing the wrong way when Thomas puffs away from the policeman. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas in Trouble In Other Languages Gallery File:ThomasinTroubletitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasinTroubletitlecard2.png|1985 UK title card File:ThomasinTroublerestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasinTroubleWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasBreakstheRulesUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:ThomasinTroubleSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasinTroubleJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:Thomas'Train33.png|Stock footage File:GaleWarning1.png File:TophamHall.png File:ThomasinTrouble.png File:ThomasinTrouble1.png|The Fat Controller on the phone File:ThomasinTrouble3.png|Thomas and James File:ThomasinTrouble4.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasinTrouble5.png|Toby at Lower Tidmouth File:ThomasinTrouble6.png File:ThomasinTrouble7.jpg File:ThomasinTrouble8.jpg File:ThomasinTrouble9.png File:ThomasinTrouble10.png|Thomas' whistle File:ThomasinTrouble11.png|The policeman File:ThomasinTrouble12.png File:ThomasinTrouble13.png File:ThomasinTrouble14.png File:ThomasinTrouble15.png File:ThomasinTrouble16.png File:ThomasinTrouble17.png|The butler File:ThomasinTrouble18.png|Lady Hatt File:ThomasinTrouble19.png File:ThomasinTrouble20.png File:ThomasinTrouble21.png|Toby and the Fat Controller File:ThomasinTrouble22.png File:ThomasinTrouble23.png|"Oi, you!" ("Hey, you!" in George Carlin's narration) File:ThomasinTrouble24.png File:ThomasinTrouble25.png File:ThomasInTrouble26.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble27.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble28.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble29.JPG File:ThomasinTrouble30.png|Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasInTrouble31.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble32.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble33.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble34.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble35.jpg File:ThomasInTrouble36.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasinTrouble37.png File:ThomasinTrouble38.png File:ThomasinTrouble39.png|Thomas' wheels File:ThomasinTrouble40.png File:Thomasintrouble41.PNG File:Thomasintrouble42.png File:Thomasintrouble43.png File:ThomasinTrouble44.png File:ThomasinTrouble45.png File:ThomasinTrouble46.png File:ThomasinTrouble47.png File:ThomasinTrouble48.png|Thomas' driver File:ThomasinTrouble49.png File:ThomasinTrouble50.png File:ThomasinTrouble51.png File:ThomasinTrouble52.png File:ThomasinTrouble53.png File:ThomasinTrouble54.png File:ThomasinTrouble55.png File:ThomasinTrouble56.png|Toby on the Quarry Tramroad File:ThomasinTrouble57.png File:ThomasinTrouble(BuzzBook).PNG|Buzz books Episode File:Thomas in Trouble - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas Breaks The Rules - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US narration File:Thomas Breaks the Rules - George Carlin American Narration| George Carlin US narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes